


i love you much more that you know

by sunflowernnjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, Temple Kisses, basically a hyuck loving day, dream was mentioned for .01 sec, everyone calls him baby, hyuck is babie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowernnjaem/pseuds/sunflowernnjaem
Summary: hyuck was restless after running for two promotions and an upcoming comeback. the hyungs made sure he gets his rest, and kisses.- lowercase intended -
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 319





	i love you much more that you know

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello as promised here's a hyuckxnct bcs i love baby hyuck lmao i proofreaded this but idk if there's any typo just ignore it thanks for reading!!

"hyung i'm leaving."

  
hyuck's voice was heard faintly from the door. taeyong and doyoung ran out to see their youngest wearing his shoes, his hair a bit messed up.

  
doyoung softened as he walked to hyuck, lifting his hand to comb hyuck's hair. the boy looked up with confused eyes, lips slightly parting as he stared up to doyoung.

  
"what's wrong hyung?"  
"nothing. come back here safely, hm?"

  
hyuck squinted. a small giggle left him as he nodded, taking doyoung's hand and squeezed it lightly. "okay, hyung. you're being weird now but yeah, i'll be back safely. bye!"

  
doyoung just watched as hyuck disappeared behind the door, a heavy sigh leaving him. taeyong raised a brow as he slipped next to him, in his pink rubber gloves and shiny apron gifted by yuta.

  
"you okay?"  
"he.. he didn't hug me.."

  
taeyong snapped his head to doyoung. his jaw hung open.

  
"i.. thought you hated him clinging to you?"

  
doyoung sighed. he shook his head and walked back to kitchen, taking a wood spatula.

  
"yeah, i hated it. but it's a habit. i was waiting for it and.. it wasn't there. he looks so tired too. i hope it goes well."

-

"hello."

  
hyuck greeted the producers as he slipped in the studio. the chair turned and a male mid 30s was smiling back to him. hyuck bowed as he put down his bag.

  
"ah, haechan ah. the others are on the way here, do you want to go first or wait for the other dream members?"  
"i think i'll record first. i have a schedule with the 127 after this."

  
the producer's face fell. he put on a small smile as hyuck walked in the recording booth. "must be hard running from one schedule to the other yeah?"

  
hyuck just smiled. he put on his headphones as he ruffled his hair, letting out a small sigh. his eyes ran over the lyric sheets, knowing he have to spend another two to three days in the recording booth.

  
"ready?"  
"yes."

-

the sound of a door passcode unlocked made jaehyun look over the door. a small smile went to his lips as hyuck stumbled in while running a hand over his hair.

  
"hi, haechan."  
"mm, hyung.."

  
jaehyun frowned. usually, the youngest would barge in and tackle him in a big hug. but hyuck just shot him a small smile and shuffled over the couch, sitting with a big sigh.

  
"everything okay?"  
"yeah, i recorded over two hours today. a bit tired but mm, s'alright." hyuck mumbled as he took a bucket hat from beside the couch.

  
"can i wear this, hyung? i didn't style my hair today." jaehyun just pursed his lips, nodding away. he frowned lightly seeing hyuck's unusual un-hyper behavior.

  
"you sure you okay? do you want to rest?"

  
hyuck smiled softly as he shook his head. he peeked to the door when it opened, doyoung coming in. he just smiled to the older, not even bothering to tease him like always.

  
"yeah. i want to meet czennies."

  
right after waking up, hyuck got ready to go to the recording of ridin' for nct dream. then he went to the tenth floor's dorm to do a relay vlive with 127. and soon, to the practice room for nct dream.

  
it sure is a long day.

  
but as soon as the camera turned on, haechan took over. he joked with the members, laughing loud and sang with them. he smiled seeing the comments for them, didn't even show how tired he was.

  
taeil, jaehyun and doyoung were worried that hyuck would be too tired to continue. but the youngest kept on laughing that they shrugged it off.

  
"bye bye~! see you guys later!"

hyuck bid bye to the viewers. he kept on waving until doyoung turned off the camera, and he flopped on the couch. taeil and doyoung just smiled as jaehyun went away to clean the glasses.

  
"i'll go keep the camera." taeil announced as he walked away. doyoung hummed and sat on the couch, taking his phone. he was about to open an app when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

  
"hyung?" a small voice asked.

  
doyoung felt his heart shatter. he looked down, eyes softening when hyuck's chocolate eyes looked up to him. 

  
"i'm.. i didn't hug you this morning didn't i? that's why.. i'm so tired right? hyung.. can i hug you now?"

  
hyuck himself was shocked when doyoung yeeted his phone away and pulled him to his lap. hyuck blinked as doyoung gently patted his head.

  
hyuck just smiled as he snuggled to the older, feeling his energy recharging. doyoung kept on patting his head, the other hand caressing hyuck's back.

  
"you know," doyoung whispered making hyuck shiver slightly. "i hate it when you touch me. you're such a clingy boy, but i also hated it when you didn't touch me. what did you do, huh?"

  
hyuck just giggled, resting his cheek on doyoung's shoulder. his small hand went up to the pale neck, tracing small shapes.

  
"dunno." hyuck placed a soft kiss to doyoung's neck, proceeding to giggle as the older grumbled. he wiggled out of doyoung's hold, much to the both of their liking.

  
"i have to get to dream now hyung.."  
"really? okay then. stay safe, hm?"  
"okay.."

-

hyuck hated it when his shirt sticks to his sweaty back. that's why, he huffed as he got in his dorm, very close to strip down right then and there. 

  
the dorm was dark by that time. of course, it's already quarter past 12. thank god he doesn't have schedules the day after. hyuck grinned as he shuffled to his door, having tiny difficulties of the dark dorm, but he managed.

  
he slipped in his and johnny's shared room, trying hard to keep silent. he tiptoed to his table, putting his bag down. johnny was fast asleep on his bed making hyuck more cautious.

  
the boy then snatched whatever shirt he saw in his dim closet, and ran to the bathroom. the moment the cold air hit his sweaty back, hyuck felt at ease already.

  
"uwah- hyung!"

  
hyuck jumped as he found johnny, not sleeping, and sitting against his headboard. the older looked up with unamused face, then broke to a small smile.

  
hyuck pouted as he shuffled to johnny's bed and got on it. he sat besides him, making himself comfortable under the duvet. "did i wake you up? you don't usually wake up even with the loudest sounds."

  
johnny hummed. "i was waiting for you, actually. you practiced for 127 too didn't you? didn't we say that you can't practice without us? it's just going to tire you more."

  
"i just- perfected them.."  
"you know damn well you don't have to. tired? c'mere, let's just sleep, hm?"

  
johnny laid down, pulling hyuck close to him. the two boys laid chest to chest, hyuck's hair tickling johnny's chin. the older was about to sleep when hyuck's small voice was heard.

  
"hyung..?"  
"yeah?"  
"are you.. mad?"

  
johnny frowned. he backed away slightly to see hyuck's troubled face. "why did you say that?"

  
"you- you look mad when i was caught doing punch's choreo.."

  
hyuck's eyes were wavering, his bottom lip quivering. johnny sighed as he pulled hyuck's head to his chest, pecking it.

  
"i'm not mad at all, baby. let's sleep yeah? you need it."   
"..hyung?" "hm?"  
"can you keep calling me baby?"

  
that night, the baby slept in the arms of his favorite hyung, his cheek squished on johnny's chest.

-

hyuck grumbled as he tried turning his body to the other side. he already guessed it was morning when he felt the warmth of sunlight shining straight to his face. 

  
suddenly, there was no more warmth. hyuck was indeed confused, but he just hummed in contentment and snuggled more to the body besides him. a chuckle was heard, and hyuck froze.

  
that doesn't sound like johnny.

  
hyuck's eyes shot open to see johnny sleeping soundly against him. he's caged in johnny's hug, but he didn't care, because he loves cuddling. but who made the warmth suddenly disappear?

  
with all his might, hyuck tried looking back from his shoulder. out of the blue, someone plopped behind johnny and sat on hyuck's bed, hyuck jerking up in surprise. taeyong just smiled.

  
"good morning haechan. i see you had a good sleep hm? you look so happy with johnny hyung."

  
hyuck blinked as his cheeks turned pink. he shyly hid his face to johnny's neck, feeling the older shift.

  
"hyung was.. warm.." taeyong smiled. he especially loved it when he sees hyuck in his morning figure. droopy eyes, rosy cheeks and pouty lips. not to mention his messy cute hair.

  
taeyong and hyuck both raised their brows as johnny grumbled. hyuck blinked as johnny slowly open his eyes, and suddenly kissed his forehead with a smile.

  
"morning baby."

  
hyuck can see taeyong's horried face across him. his insides churned at the thought of taeyong thinking he was acting clingy and too much, despite him pushing the others just the day before that-

  
"baby? that's what we call him by now?"

  
johnny's brows raised in confusion. he turned his body and gasped as he saw taeyong. "woah, yong. didn't see you there. yesterday i called him baby and he told me to keep calling him that. so that's that."

  
hyuck shut his eyes close in fear. sure he loved joking around and getting them annoyed. but being called with petnames made him happy. he didn't want his members to hate him for what made him happy.

  
the boy expected a remark or even a sigh, but all he heard was a laugh. his eyes shot open to see both taeyong and johnny looking at him fondly. somehow, he felt much, much smaller than them.

  
"good morning, baby." taeyong softly said, his eyes screaming love. 

-

"baaaabyyyyy!!"

  
hyuck jolted as he stepped out of his room to see yuta smiling wide across him. he squealed when yuta charged to him and picked him up making him tightly wrap his arms around the older's neck.

  
"hyung?? wh- how-"  
"taeyong told us about you. you were tired hm? it's your day off, does baby want to do anything?"

  
something in hyuck tingled as yuta kept on calling him baby. he just giggled and rested his head on yuta's shoulder, finger twirling around yuta's hair.

  
a faint thud was heard from the kitchen. a head peeked out from the wall that divided the kitchen and living area. doyoung grinned to them, eyes softening at the sight of hyuck.

  
"hello donghyuckie. did you sleep well?"

  
truth be told, hyuck was a little bit of freaked out when his members approached him like this. being all happy, and calling him by his favorite nickname. but he loved this. he loved being babied.

  
hyuck just cracked a smile in answer. "yeah.. sorry for yesterday." "hm? it's nothing baby. wanna eat breakfast?"

  
hyuck did not expect to be carried all the way to the kitchen and even sat down to his seat. yuta even readied his plates. hyuck frowned in confusion with a slight pout.

  
"..hyung? is there anything today? is it your bithday? or is it MY birthday? wait it's just may it can't be it why is this happening-"

  
hyuck was cut off when yuta and doyoung laughed, then proceeded to ruffle his already messy hair. "no, baby. you had a hard time this past few days didn't you? we're here to make you relax."

  
"so that's why you're here?"  
"no, jungwoo was being loud while calling mark it hurts."  
"yuta hyung!" the three laughed.

  
doyoung and yuta each slipped to hyuck's sides. they ate their breakfast with a light atmosphere, until they hear their dorm door click open.

  
hyuck's brows rose as taeyong walked in. the older seemed to be shocked to see them three, as he tilted his head in confusion.

  
"doyoung? i thought we already ate? and yuta why are you here?"  
"why do you think so?" yuta huffed. "it hurts man! mark won't talk to me so i went with baby."

  
hyuck giggled as yuta hugged him from the left, as doyoung joined. "i missed many meals with hyuck, this is making up, bro."

  
taeyong was amused, as he laughed. he put down his paperbags and walked over to them, smiling down fondly to hyuck. "eat up hm baby? eat as much as you can so you'sd be healthy again."

  
"but i am healthy!"  
"no you're not. healthy is having cheeks."  
"and you need to have cheekies." doyoung announced, pinching hyuck's cheek making the youngest whine.

"awww fine fine!"  
"good baby." they laughed.

-

after the breakfast, hyuck showered and went to the tenth floor. surprisingly, it looked neater than usual. hyuck pouted and walked in, and suddenly a body flew in front of him.

  
"helloooo baby!!"  
"taeil hyung!" hyuck gasped and hugged his emotional support boy, melting in the warm hug. he discreetly hung himself to the older and wrapped his legs around taeil's waist, hearing him groan.

  
"hey hey hey you're bigger than me."  
"awh. you're boring." hyuck sulked and giggled, tightening the hug. "everyone knows about the baby name?" "yeah, it suits you."

  
"hyuck is here?" a voice was heard. hyuck whipped his head to see jaehyun walking out of his room while rubbing his eyes, as if he just woke up. hyuck grinned.

  
"morning hyung." "morning baby." jaehyun chuckled and opened his arms. hyuck grinned wider and pecked taeil's cheek, before running into jaehyun's arms. he squealed happily as the older lifted him up.

  
jaehyun let the younger rest against him. he hated how hyuck felt so much lighter in his arms. he knows he should be happy that he won't get arm cramps, but hyuck being light meant he was eating less.

  
"hyung." hyuck whispered, pulling jaehyun off his trance.  
"hm?" "why is the dorm so clean?"  
"we cleaned it. we knew you'd come here."

  
hyuck frowned and pouted, leaning back to look at jaehyun's face. "you didn't even bother to wash the dishes when i came here last time. what's the occasion?"

  
"the occasion is," jaehyun smiled and put hyuck down, caressing his cheek. hyuck looked up with big eyes, purely confused. he looks just like a small boy, needy for love.

  
"is because it's your special day."

  
hyuck blinked as his cheeks turn pink. jaehyun chuckled and ducked down, leaving a soft kiss to hyuck's forehead. the smaller stammered, eyes turning wider, as if possible.

  
"pda? ew." jungwoo, who came out of nowhere, commented. hyuck whipped his head and gasped as he was suddenly snatched away from jaehyun and given a tight hug from jungwoo.

  
the two giggled in their hug, as hyuck snuggled his head to his neck. this made him feel safer and more comfortable, while jungwoo gently rock them back and forth slowly.

  
"so how was your day baby?"  
"it's only ten.." "yeah, you already received hugs. " "fair point. it's good!"

  
"you wanna do anything today?"  
"i'm not sure.. i feel like i wanna stay in today."  
"what baby wants, baby gets."

  
hyuck was cuddled up with taeil on the couch as they watched my first, first love. he was too immersed in the movie to not notice jaehyun approaching with his favorite snack.

  
he only knew when he heard the familiar sound of the packaging. hyuck snapped his head to jaehyun with twinkling eyes. "hyungie!!"

  
and so, the baby was cuddled between his warmest hyungs, with jaehyun feeding his milk snacks at times. 

-

hyuck went back to his dorm after he finished three episodes. he wore his apron and got ready to cook for lunch, when taeyong slipped in out of nowhere.

  
"lunch?" "mm!" 

  
taeyong hummed as he snatched the wooden spatula from hyuck's hand, and ruffled his hair.

  
"no. go rest. we'll cook."  
"but-" "no. go."

  
hyuck pouted. he just searched new reciped to cook for his members just now! hyuck looked at taeyong while batting his lashes, nudging taeyong with his shoulder a few times.

  
"hyonggg- baby wanna cook, mm? pleaase let baby cooook-"

  
hyuck doing aegyo is indeed annoying. but instead of using his overly nasal voice, he baby talked. a grin appeared on his face when taeyong stayed quiet.

  
the older then sighed, turning to hyuck. a soft smile went to his lips seeing the younger pouting and blinking rapidly. "okay, okay fine! ah you just know your cuteness is my weakness."

  
"that's why i love youuuu!"

  
the kitchen was filled with laughter as the pair worked together. an hour and a half later, the table had many dishes. hyuck was in the middle of arranging plates when someone back hugged him suddenly.

  
"wow, did you cook this? why did you work, didn't we tell you to rest?"

  
johnny huffed. hyuck giggled and wiggled around so he's facing johnny, then dumped his face to his built chest.

  
"baby wanna cook! baby cannot cook?"  
there goes his baby voice. hyuck cannot help but giggle as johnny froze, and his sides were attacked brutally by johnny's ticklings.

  
"ahhh hyungg stop!!"  
"you just made me love you more!!"

  
taeyong went to send some food for the tenth floor, while the others in fifth floor set up the table. soon, hyuck was squished between johnny and doyoung.

  
"open up!"  
"i was only thirteen when i came too sm. i was happy, then it felt bad-"

  
"huh?" confused words were heard, then hyuck giggled. "didn't you say to open up? i was opening up! ah- hyung!" 

  
hyuck tried running away from johnny's tickles to the point he almost bump his head to the table. doyoung just laughed and helped him sit up, and flicked his forehead making him frown.

  
"ouch!"  
"we meant to open your mouth, silly!"

  
after the heartful lunch, hyuck went out to hang with the dreamies. he did have to coax all of his members before he could go, as, for some reason, they didn't want to let him go.

  
"it's only for a few hours, i promise! i'll come back before 6, i swear."  
"but we haven't spend enough time together!"  
"hyungdeul we have another promotion to come!"

  
the hang was eventful. as per usual, hyuck messed with renjun and jeno, with jaemin taking photos everywhere. hyuck teased on jisung, with chenle laughing with him.

  
a good day, really.

  
hyuck told them he had dinner with the dreamies, resulting to them whining. he just laughed and told them he's fine, and they should eat without him.

  
hyuck knew johnny won't be in the dorm in the evening as he went to the gym. he sure is not expecting to see mark in his room, strumming his guitar on johnny's bed. 

  
mark looked up as heard the door click open. he smiled slightly seeing his best friend looking at him in confusion. "what are you doing here?" "oh i'm not allowed to be here?"

  
"that's not what i meant, dumbass."  
mark snorted. he knew hyuck meant nothing. the smaller took his stuffs and slipped into the bathroom, hearing a soft hum.

  
"don't fart in the room, mark! it's hard to clean!"  
"shut up you ass!"

  
it was nine o'clock, and hyuck was already snuggled under his thick comforters. before that, he already went to hug all of his hyung, thanking them for babying him.

  
he was expecting just hugs and back rubs, not even thinking of getting any excessive skinships, moreover kisses.

  
"it's my pleasure, baby." yuta said as he kissed hyuck's forehead.  
"all for you." jaehyun muttered, pecking hyuck's hair.  
"anything, little one." doyoung smiled, gently bopping hyuck's nose.  
"you know i'd do anything." jungwoo giggled, proceeding to leave kisses all over hyuck's face.  
"you're my baby, of course." taeil simply said and combed hyuck's hair.  
"just for my favorite maknae." taeyong chuckled and kissed his temple.

  
hyuck was left speechless. he's totally red after that, and a stuttering mess when he went back to his room. mark just watched in amusement, and he's back to his phone. he discreetly threw glances to the red boy, a small smile tugging on his lips.

  
"scoot."

  
"huh?" hyuck blinked when mark suddenly towered over him. "scoot over smartass. i'm sitting here." "but it's.. my bed?" 

  
mark let out a single laugh and plopped next to the boy, snuggling under he covers as well. "i know that. sorry i wasn't around today."

  
hyuck shrugged. "it's fine. how was your date with the bros?" "don't call it a date, that's weird." hyuck snorted and elbowed his friend.

  
the two sat in silence, each engrossed in their phones. mark was busy typing when he heard a small sound. he glanced aside to see hyuck yawning, eyes droopy.

  
"go to sleep. you have a full schedule tomorrow don't you?"  
"mm.. get off stinker." hyuck mumbled, giggling sleepily when mark sneered.

  
hyuck slid to his back and got ready to sleep, when he felt mark lay down with him as well. he rose a brow and turned around, facing the canadian.

  
"what?" mark asked, a bit muffled from his cheeks squished on the pillow.  
"why are you here?"  
"wow, you hate me that much bro?"

  
"no, didn't mean that!" hyuck huffed and slapped mark's arm under the duvet. the older laughed. "i didn't spend even a second with you today. so, like, isn't this needed?"

  
hyuck softened. "you know you don't have to force yourself to be like the other hyung. they're much older than me, it's easier to baby me. but we grew up together, you're looking at me as a same aged friend, don't you?"

  
"yeah." "so?"  
"i'm still staying here. don't you love cuddling while sleeping?"

  
"you're making this sounds wrong."  
"asshat." hyuck giggled as mark scowled.

  
"but hey, hyuck.." mark sighed. hyuck's eyes widen when mark did the unexpected,

  
mark lifted a hand and caressed his cheeks gently. "i know you need this, haechan. sleep well okay?" mark threw his hands across hyuck and wrapped him in a tight hug.

  
"this.. is so different.."  
"i'm sorry for pushing you away. sleep well donghyuck. dream of good things yeah?'

  
"mm. night mark."  
"good night baby."

-

"man that was a good workout."

  
johnny huffed as he pushed open the door. he was expecting hyuck to sleep already, but totally not mark having his arm around hyuck tight. 

  
the oldest had to bite his lips in order to not scream over his two cute babies. but a small soft squeal escaped when hyuck whined and snuggled to mark's neck, while the older hushed him in his sleep and even pecked his forehead.

  
johnny is sure the two won't even remember that happened, but he knows. he knows deep down, mark loves hyuck much much more than the others do.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was supposed to be markhyuck but it'd make the whole fic seems.. weird.... anywho do check out my other fics! :D
> 
> here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/sunflowernnjaem?s=09) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sunflowernnjaem)
> 
> jus sayin i do take reqs but dont expect for a fast update.. im such a lazy person and keeps on getting distracted but i do try my best jsjdjdjs u can dm me on twitter or just send me a cc!!!


End file.
